Aqua, Terra, Ventus and The Flight of Dragons
Aqua, Terra, Ventus and The Flight of Dragons is another Upcoming Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Crossover Film Made by TheAngryPepe (Who Co-Directs with 76859Thomas for Winnie the Pooh and The Flight of Dragons). It Will be Aired on Google Drive in a Nearby Future. Plot The 'Green Wizard' Carolinus (Harry Morgan) discovers magic failing as humanity embraces science, and summons his brothers Lo Tae Zhao the Yellow Wizard (Don Messick); Solarius the Blue Wizard (Paul Frees); and Ommadon the Red Wizard (James Earl Jones), accompanied by their dragons Shen Tsu, Lunarian, and Bryagh (James Gregory), before whom he resolves to create a 'Last Realm of Magic' hidden from the rest of the world. Lo Tae Zhao and Solarius consent, but Ommadon instead proposes to take control of the world himself; whereupon the other wizards decide to seize Ommadon's crown, the source of his powers. Because the wizards are forbidden to fight among themselves, they volunteer Carolinus's dragon Gorbash (Bob McFadden when not Ritter-as-Peter) and the knight Sir Orrin Neville-Smythe (Bob McFadden), to do so, with Solarius giving a shield to deflect dark magic and Lo Tae Zhao giving a flute to lull dragons to sleep. Requiring a third protagonist, Carolinus summons Peter Dickinson (John Ritter), a board-game creator and polymath scientist. Having arrived in the past, Peter becomes enamoured of Princess Milisande (Alexandra Stoddart), Carolinus's ward. Ommadon, learning the others' plan, sends his dragon Bryagh to capture Peter; whereupon Carolinus casts a spell to save him, which mistakenly combines Peter's mind with the body of Gorbash. Knowing nothing about being a dragon or about magic, Peter is mentored by an older dragon named Smrgol (James Gregory). During their journey they are joined by the wolf Aragh (Victor Buono), a woodland elf named Giles, and the archer 'Danielle of the Woodlands' (Nellie Bellflower). The dichotomy of magic and science appears when Smrgol teaches Peter in magical terms, whilst Peter explains them with principles of science; and in later approaches of each character to similar subjects. In Carolinus's home Princess Milisande falls into a trance and views the protagonists magically from afar. At an inn near Ommadon's realm, an Ogre captures Sir Orrin and Danielle. Smrgol teaches Peter how to defeat the Ogre, but defeats the Ogre himself after Peter is subdued. Smrgol then dies of his injuries. In the Red Wizard's realm, the heroes face the Worm of Sligoff, a giant worm that excretes Sulfuric Acid (ignited by Peter), followed by an evil spell designed to induce hopelessness, which Peter repels by Solarius' shield. When Ommadon sends an army of dragons against the heroes, Giles plays the flute given by Lo Tae Zhao, which puts them all to sleep except Bryagh, who seems to kill Giles, Aragh, and Danielle but is slain by Sir Orrin, who dies soon after. When Ommadon appears on the battlefield, Peter separates himself from Gorbash, and confronts him. Here, Peter's explanations of science against Ommadon's declarations of magic destroy Ommadon; whereupon the others are restored to life and the "Last Realm of Magic" takes shape. Peter, having "denied" magic to overcome Ommadon, returns to his own time, taking the flute and shield, which he sells to pay his debts. He is then joined by Princess Milisande, who comes bearing Ommadon's crown, and the two embrace. Trivia This is the Stand Alone to Winnie the Pooh and The Flight of Dragons. (Not Only TheAngryPepe is Co-Director with 76859Thomas, But Also Loans Sora, Donald, Goofy, Archimedes and Mickey for that Project) The Only Members of Adventure Team (Aqua, Terra and Ventus) is Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Pluto, Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus. Sora's Adventure Team (Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv and Maddie Rooney and K-2SO), C-3PO, R2-D2, Elsa the Snow Queen, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Jack Skellington, Zero, Roger Rabbit, Mary Contrary, Wild Arms, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter), The Castways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Howells, The Professor, Ginger Grant and Mary Ann Summers), Iago, Genie, Tron, McKenzie Fox, Pappy Polie, Karen Rooney, Uncle Gizmo and Pollie Pi will be Good Guest Stars. Constantine the Frog, Ratigan, Master Control Program, Jafar, Maleficent, Janet Smythe, Phantom Blot, Nora Dershilt, Azula, Madame Mim, Kylo Ren, Oogie Boogie, Cat R. Waul, Lord Zedd, Rita Repusla, Goldar, Janja and His Hyneas and Mzingo the Vulture will be working with Ommadon. Both Tron and The Flight of Dragons were Released in 1982, As Well as Gilligan's Planet Aired on Television in that Year. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series